Posibilidad del último regreso
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: RWHG Este fic estan raro que adentro estan las explicaciones pertinentes. En líneas generales: se centra en Ron, último año en Hogwarts, post Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Acá estoy con un fic digno de Luna Lovegood. Esto quiere decir que es demasiado fantástico para ser real y que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.**

**Esto es algo así como un modelo de lo que podría ser el séptimo libro de HP. Me tomó bastante tiempo coordinarlo todo y no creo tener fuerzas para transcribirlo a un fic largo, así que hice tres "capítulos" muestra. – el principio, el del medio, y el final.-**

**Para armar mi "versión" me base en algunos rumores que siempre han corrido por ahí. Luego revisen las notas del final para más explicaciones.**

**Una última aclaración: es un RW/HG y esta casi todo desde el punto de vista de Ron, como ya se darán cuenta.**

_**Posibilidad del último regreso**_

**Capítulo Primero**

"_La vida es increíble. Se ha adaptado a los ambientes más inhóspitos. La vida repta, trepa, se engacha, vuela, corre, se esconde o hiberna. Pero ha llegado a colonizar desde la helada tundra hasta el abrasante desierto."_

Hermione lo había leído hacia muchos años. Era raro que no recordará de que libro exactamente, pero el caso era que no podía saberlo esta vez. Cuando la leyó, le había parecido una idea demasiado optimista. Pero ahora (ahora que se aferraba a la mano de Ron como si él mismo fuera la vida, ahora que una horrible sensación mareante le oprimía el estómago) ahora le creía.

- ¿Lista?- preguntó el pelirrojo a su lado.

No, claro que no. Nunca más estaría lista. ¿Cómo se pretende que te importa un uno en Encantamientos, qué para ti sea un desafío hacer correctamente un poción de suerte, cuando te has enfrentado a la muerte? Y lo peor es que, quizás, no la has vencido del todo.

La castaña asintió, manteniendo la vista fija en un punto igualmente fijo. Iba a vomitar. Todo el piso se le movía. El único punto de apoyo eran esas dos manos firmemente entrelazadas.

- La vida es más testadura que yo, Herms. Seguirá lo queramos o no.- Ni él se lo podía creer ¿Como creerlo cuando la muerte se ha llevado a casi toda tu familia?

Pero allí estaba, diciéndolo.

Ella volvió a asentir, sin quitar la vista de su punto de referencia.

- Tengo náuseas, Ron. Voy a vomitar.-

- No, no lo harás. Es solo por los nervios. No deberías estar nerviosa. Tendrás que enfrentarlo.-

Un tremendo pitido rasgó el aire de la estación nueve y tres cuartos. La primera de once campanadas comenzó a sonar.

- Vamos.- Ron se aferró a la puerta del tren más cercana, saltó con agilidad y prácticamente alzó a Hermione hasta ponerla a salvo en el Expreso con él.

- Busquemos nuestro compartimiento.- de a poco la chica parecía volver. De a poco el ambiente escolar la iba absorbiendo de nuevo y ella volvía a ser Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de Hogwarts. En su último y más desconcertante curso escolar.

Creáse o no, volvían para finalizar su educación mágica. A los diecinueve años, después de haber dejado años de vida en lucha contra Voldemort, volvían a retomar sus estudios secundarios. Sorprendentemente, era Ron quién había insistido. Hermione ya estaba demasiado cansada de todo, sentía que ya había dejado demasiado de su alma por ahí para gastar las fuerzas que le quedaban aprendiendo cosas que ella ya sabía o que nunca usaría. Podrían haber entrado directamente a la Academia de Aurors, pero no… Ron insistió… el título oficial… los EXTÁSIS… Pero olvido todo lo demás… Todos los recuerdos a cada vuelta de pasillo… todas las ausencias… todas las diferencias…

Ron encontró el compartimiento donde había dejado los baúles (Hermione se había negado a subir al tren hasta que no fue inevitable) y abrió a puerta de cristal esmerilado.

Entraron y se ubicaron uno frente al otro, acodados en las respectivas ventanillas. Miraron en silencio el paisaje.

Harry los miró en silencio a ellos.

Contra todo pronóstico, a pesar de todo y de todos, Harry estaba allí con ellos. Lo había sobrevivido a Voldemort. Ron, pensó el mismo, no se hubiera perdonado dejarlo irse así como así.

- Tenemos que averiguar que esta tramando Malfoy. Este año es nuestra última oportunidad de darle su merecido.- dijo el de lentes, repatingado en el cómodo asiento de tapicería verde.

Quizás Hermione no lo había oído, porque no quitó la vista de la ventanilla. Pero Ron sí. Y lanzó una larga y prolongada carcajada, que molestó a la joven.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó.

- Malfoy esta muerto.- contestó simplemente el ojiazul, conteniéndose un poco.

- ¿Y eso te parece gracioso? ¿Quiéres que te recuerde como murió?-

Ron palideció.

- No.- no le parecía buena idea que Hermione recordará una cosa así justo el día de su vuelta a Hogwarts.

- Se interpuso entre un maleficio y yo.- dijo de todos modos ella. - ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Lo ves? No sé para que demonios acepte volver aquí. ¡Hay demasiados recuerdos de todo allá en Hogwarts! De todos los que ya no están y de… -

- ¿Tú crees que tienes demasiados recuerdos en Hogwarts para soportarlo?- chilló de improvisto Ron.- Te invitó a ir un día al Salón de Trofeos para ver grabados los nombres imperecederos de mis hermanos. ¿Por qué sabes qué? ¡Es lo único que me ha quedado de ellos!-

Hermione no le replicó nada y se arrojó contra su asiento. Harry tampoco dijo nada, tan normales eran ya esas discusiones.

- ¿Crees qué yo tengo ganas de volver? ¡Claro que no! Tengo tanto o más pánico del que tienes tú. Pero hay que enfrentarlo algún día. Y quiero que lo enfrentemos juntos.- dijo con rapidez Ron.

Vaya, eso si era una sorpresa. Ron lo vio reflejado en el rostro de su mejor amigo, que escuchaba, en la cara de atónita de Hermione, destinataria de la confesión. Y supuso que su expresión debía de ser parecida.

Él también se recostó en su asiento y se evadió mirando por la ventana.

**Bueno, esto es supuestamente un posible primer capítulo. Tengo aclaraciones técnicas y literarias.**

**Las aclaraciones técnicas. (Rumores en los que me base y demás)**

"**Hay un libro por cada año de Harry en Hogwarts." Yo pensé: bueno sería que en el séptimo libro veamos a un traumado mundo mágico recuperándose de la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort y Harry y demás volviendo a Hogwarts e irnos enterando de lo que paso con Voldemort indirectamente (pensaderos, conversaciones, sueños, pesadillas) Dentro de esta misma línea, Rowling dijo: "Lo más probable es que deba comenzar una trama nueva para el último libro" Aquí puede ser que se centre en Ron o Hermione o algo que no sea Harry (Aunque lo más probable es que realmente veamos como destruyen los horrocrux. O eso espero. Pero como es fuera de Hogwarts, sería otra trama) También esta siempre el rumor de que Harry morirá. Yo, personalmente, no lo creo. Ya que también dijo que el final sería sorprendente ¿Qué clase de final sorprendente sería que Harry muera y ella ya nos lo hubiera anticipado? (Aunque lo sorprendente puede ser como muere) El otro dato (e increíblemente el que más trabajo me costó coordinar) fue que la última palabra de la saga es "cicatriz" Y no quería poner algo como "el niño de la cicatriz" que suena muy usado.**

**Notas literarias**

**Según esta versión, Ron y Hermione también han peleado contra Voldermot (No los creen capaces de abandonar a Harry ¿O sí?) Y vuelven a Hogwarts casi con veinte años. Todavía no se han dicho lo que sienten. Y además creo que pasar por algo así te deja bastante marcado por más voluntad que tengas.**

**Disculpen si los personajes quedan muy fuera de lugar.**

**Bueno, si todavía no han salido corriendo, próximamente subiré el capítulo de "el medio" **

**De verdad que no sé donde he sacado la cita del principio de todo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. El medio

**¡Hola!**

**¿Vieron que rápido volví? La verdad, no esperaba tanta aceptación para este modesto experimento de fic.**

**Desde ya les agradezco muchísimo a quienes me dejaron sus Reviews. La respuesta a una de sus preguntas la encontrarán en este capítulo. Y si no la encuentras, busquen también en las notas finales. **

**Este es el capítulo: "El medio" Supongamos que Rowling podría llenar mucho más páginas que yo con las mismas ideas, pero lamentablemente no soy ella. Así que damos un salto bastante grande en el tiempo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen –ja, ja, ja, ja x 1000- y el fragmento de canción del principio tampoco.**

_**Posibilidad de último regreso**_

**El medio**

"_Harto ya de estar harto_

_Ya me cansé _

_De preguntarle al mundo_

_Porque y porque" _

_(Joan Manuel Serrat; "Vagabundear". Mediterráneo)_

Otra vez los rayos del sol calentaba la tierra. La primavera estaba llegando otro año más.

Se acercaba el fin del año escolar. Al finalizar ese curso, serían egresados de Hogwarts. Y entonces sí: a la Academia de Aurors.

Había sido un año particularmente raro. Hermione, por supuesto y para inmenso orgullo de Ron, había sido Premio Anual y daría el discurso de parte de los alumnos en la ceremonia de graduación.

Ahora, solo mediaba un mes antes de los EXTASIS, que se rendían las dos últimas semanas de mayo. Y a Ron le divertía mucho, y lo tranquilizaba, ver con cuanto nerviosismo, preocupación y cuidado la chica preparaba los exámenes. Eso quería decir que se estaba recuperando de a poco y quizás algún día volviera a ser algo como lo que era antes de la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort.

Ron pasaba muchas horas de insomnio en la reducida habitación del séptimo curso. Ahora había muchos alumnos de primero, atrasados un par de años, y casi ninguno de séptimo o sexto. Estos, por ser los mayores se habían enrolado en las filas contra Voldemort (o con él) y habían muerto, resultado heridos o traumados. Otros habían emigrado con sus familias. Así que se encontraba prácticamente solo en esa habitación. Se pasaba horas en un estado soporífico, no hablaba con Harry, que también estaba bastante callado la mayoría del tiempo, y tampoco con Hermione, que podía escurrirse hacia su habitación con mucha facilidad y lo hacía con frecuencia. A veces ambos (él y Harry) solo escuchaban por horas la interminable catarata de palabras de Hermione. Otras, Ron se entretenía en oír los susurros muy quedos que intercambiaban Hermione y Harry. Conversaciones gastadas una y otra vez, en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Casi podía predecir que diría cada uno a continuación. Y de repente, Ron se sentía celoso. Al momento siguiente, se arrepentía y se tachaba de egoísta.

Harry era un caso aparte. Después de todo lo que había sufrido, la gente parecía haberlo olvidado. Ya no se hablaba de él y casi nadie, excepto él y Hermione, le dirigían la palabra.

La cuestión era que la vida continuaba- pensaba Ron, recostado insomne en su cama, sin preocuparle que mañana tuviera un exámen de Herbología y no hubiera dormido casi nada-

Pero no era lógico que la vida continuará como si nada. Cada vez que escuchaba la bulliciosa multitud de adolescente en el Gran Salón, en la Sala Común, en los pasillos, en las clases, se sentía de una especie diferente, como un escruguento de cola explosiva entre cangrejos. Solo se sentía acompañado por sus dos mejores amigos. Y ocasionalmente por la comprensiva mirada de otro perdido alumno de séptimo o sexto, aunque fuera de otra casa.

¿De qué había servido ese arrastrar a Hermione (y arrastrarse) a enfrentarse con su pasado, tan reciente, fresco y doloroso todavía? De nada. Había sido ingenuo al pensar que volver a Hogwarts implicaría que todo sería como antes. Él nunca podría volver a ser el mismo de antes. Hermione tampoco. Lo sabía perfecta e innegablemente cuando Hermione decidía que bien podía no estudiar para ese exámen y que un "aceptable" era igual que un "extraordinario" y cuando él no hacia el más mínimo gesto de disgusto porque los chicos se dieran vuelta a mirarla. Cierto era que, de todos modos, había más "extraordinario" que "aceptable" en las calificaciones de su mejor amiga. Y también era verdad que Ron sabía que ningún chico podía ser obstáculo entre él y la castaña, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Solo había uno que Ron podía considerar un problema. Y no lo consideraba un problema: Él sabía muy bien que puestos a elegir, no era opción comparándose con Harry.

Así que no lo extraño la escena, ni los sentimientos de celos y tristeza que le despertó. Una soleada tarde de abril, volvió una imagen recurrente que no ocupaba su mente desde hacia ya algún tiempo, tan ocupado estaba por la lucha diaria, tan cansado de luchar contra su tristeza permanente.

El brillante sol rebotaba en la pulida superficie del Lago y se filtraba por entre las ramas de un castaño. Un árbol hermoso, fuerte y sano, casi una burla que le recordaba a días mejores. Y debajo de el, la imagen que Ron ya había visto muchas veces y todas ellas le había partido el corazón: Hermione lloraba abrazada a Harry, quién le hablaba en voz baja para consolarla y le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarla. Incluso, a la distancia, pensó que parecían más niños de lo que en verdad eran. La imagen le rompía el corazón, en primer lugar, porque la chica lloraba con verdadera congoja. Luego, porque había ido a refugiarse en los brazos del moreno.

Ron sabía muy bien que Harry no tenía en absoluto la culpa de que Hermione hubiera decidido llorar en su hombro en lugar de elegir el de él. Pero agradecía muchísimo que el ojiverde hubiera decidido que Ron se merecía una explicación. Harry siempre había sabido cuanto se querían Ron y Hermione entre sí, pero nunca había logrado que se hablaran seriamente del tema.

- Ella dice que solo yo la entendería, puesto que yo también pasé por algo parecido.- escuchó la simple explicación el pelirrojo. Y en ese momento era una verdad irrefutable. En ese momento el padre de Ron aún estaba vivo y el único que podía entender el dolor de Hermione era Harry.

Pero ahora estaban los tres en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora, después de haber pasado tres años apoyándose mutuamente, Ron veía que de todos modos quién recibía las lágrimas de Hermione era el joven Potter.

¿Qué podía hacer él?

- ¿No vas a invitarla al baile de graduación?- lo tomó por asalto Harry.

- ¿Qué baile, Harry, si casi no hay graduados?-

- Si, es cierto. ¿No vas a decirle nada?-

- Sí.-

- Sí ¿Qué?-

- Si, señor.-

- ¿Qué gracioso eres, verdad?-

- Esta bien. Se lo diré durante el banquete de graduación. ¿Contento?-

- Mucho.- Harry volvió a recostarse en la cama.

CONTINUARÁ…

**En este capítulo bien valen algunas aclaraciones, los celos de Ron se han volcado por completo hacia Harry, auque quizás algunas razones tiene para "dudar" -En realidad nosotros sabemos que no, pero bueno, es RON- Sé que la escritura esta un poco confusa -todo este fic es confuso- pero es que este capítulo iba al ritmo del pensamiento de Ron y uno a veces no piensa claramente. **

**Bueno, por si no les quedo claro, si habrá una relación entre Ron y Herms. En realidad en todos mis fics hay una relación entre R/H, solo que me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poco antes. No debí haber dicho eso, es oro para los que leen algunos de mis otros fics y me preguntan siempre. Respecto de porque no lo hago en un fic largo, lo entenderán Y aclararé mejor en el próximo capítulo, que aprovecho para apuntar es "El final". Solo… me supera.**

**Pasando a un punto en verdad importante… ¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Aquí van las respuestas.**

**Sel: Bueno, gracias por decir que Al menos empezó bien Digamos que relativamente bien, emocionalmente hablando. ¡Ah! Creeme que lo peor es seguirlo, lo más difícil. Pero aquí esta el segundo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!**

**Ydevis: Como siempre digo, lo importante no es cumplir, sino prometer. Así que lo intentaremos. También intentaré que estos dos tengan una relación, pero ya ves, si no funciona no es culpa mía. No, es broma. Por supuesto.**

**Pinklongbottom: ¡hola! Que bien que te haya gustado este primer capítulo, espero que este también. Suena a obligación, pero en fin, es solo una expresión. ¿Cómo que en tu poco profesional opinión? ¡Como si yo fuera Tolkien! Pero sé hasta donde llega mi habilidad… y mi paciencia. Ya ves que lo continué y pronto subiré el último cap. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo!**

**La loca de los cuatro… digo, Mecha NO, ¡Bromitas: ¿Sos de Argentina? Mi pregunta típica. ¿Así que sos nueva? ¿Y cómo fuiste a caer justo en mis fics? Pobrecita, no te preocupes, no todos son tan retorcidos, tristes, dramáticos y poco "final totalmente feliz" Muchas gracias por decir que mis fics son lindos! Imáginate, yo también adoro la pareja RW/HG. Bueno, ya que estás Si estás. aprovecho para contestarte de todos los otros fics: Sobre lo de "Todo cuanto vale" Ese fic donde parecía, pero Ron y Herms no son pareja. La idea era que pareciera que ellos estaban saliendo para despistar a Harry. Tendrías que fijarte en otro fic mío Parece publicidad esto "Común acuerdo" que esta basado en el sexto libro y explica un poco ese capítulo raro en el que Hermione y Ron arman un complot. No te preocupes, que es oneshot. Sobre "Complejo…", gracias por decir Por cuarta vez, je Que te encanto. No te preocupes, yo también me doy risa a veces con lo que digo. Lo que es bueno, porque sino es que estoy muy avergonzada como para reírme. ¡Muchas gracias por lo(s) Review(s)!**

**Atz: Muchas gracias por decir que el primer capítulo te gusto y que la historia parece funcionar. ¡También por asegurarme futuros hipotéticos lectores! La verdad, me hiciste pensar en algo así como una logia, ja, ja. Lo que pasa es que lo leía como a las doce de la noche y a esa hora ya no coordino del todo. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!**

**Entonces, los veo pronto con el próximo y último capítulo.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. El Final

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estamos con el tercer y último capítulo de este resumen de fic.**

**Encontrarán algunas explicaciones en las notas finales, si no les ha quedado todo claro con este capítulo.**

**Desde ya, muchas gracias a quienes han tenido la bondad de dejarme Reviews y aguantarse estos capítulos relámpago, que aparecen con pocos días de diferencia.**

**Entonces: Los personajes no son míos y la poesía del principio tampoco.**

_**Posibilidad del último regreso**_

**El final**

"_¿Y ha de morir contigo el mundo mago_

_donde guarda el recuerdo_

_los hálitos más puros de la vida,_

_la blanca sombra del amor primero,_

_la voz que fue a tu corazón, la mano_

_qué tu querías retener en sueños,_

_y todos los amores_

_que llegaron al alma, al hondo cielo?_

_¿Y ha de morir contigo el mundo tuyo,_

_la vieja vida en orden tuyo y nuevo?_

_¿Los yunques y crisoles de tu alma_

_Trabajan para el polvo y para el viento?"_

_(Poema LXXVIII, "Galerías", Antonio Machado)_

- ¿No puedes creer que haya llegado este día, o sí?- le preguntó Harry, sentado a su lado. Del otro, se extendía el cristalino lago de Hogwarts.

- No.- respondió secamente Ron.

Era el mismo lugar en el que Ron había presenciado tantos funerales de personas tan queridas. Era el mismo lugar donde Harry lo había salvado de "una muerte segura"; era el mismo lugar donde había sentido por primera vez lo que era desear que alguien en verdad desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Y ahora estaba allí para cerrar una etapa, de una vez por todas. Y quizás, con algo de suerte, empezar con otra nueva. Miró a Hermione, que se aprontaba nerviosamente para su discurso.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo después de un momento el chico de lentes.

- Voy a vomitar.-

- No entiendo porque te tardaste seis años.-

- ¡Ella también podría haber dicho algo!-

Harry se alisó la pechera de su túnica verde. Una túnica muy parecida a la que había usado en el baile de cuarto año. De hecho, pensó Ron, eran exactamente iguales.

- Mírale el lado bueno, al menos no tienes puesta una anticuada y ridícula túnica rojo oscuro.- comentó Harry, sonriendo infantilmente.

- Ya callaté.- mucha gente se daba vuelta para mirar hacia donde estaba Ron. Algunos le reclamaban silencio, o lo miraban mal. Ron se encogió en su asiento (tarea difícil dada su altura) Y fulminó con la mirada a Harry. "_Y encima se ríe, el cretino"_

- Bueno, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hermione Granger.- La chica subió al estrado. Ni siquiera había sido necesario amplificar mágicamente su voz, tan poca gente había.- Me han concedido el honor de decir unas palabras en nombre de mis compañeros.- Miró disimuladamente hacia la última fila y sonrió. Ron le devolvió el gesto.

- Con veinte años terminamos nuestra educación mágica. Una de las etapas más maravillosas de la vida de cualquier joven mago nos fue lamentablemente cortada. Muchos de nosotros, s con mucha valentía pero también con inconsciencia, nos unimos a las filas que luchaban contra Voldemort.- Se hizo una pausa y ella se irguió aún más.- No hay que temer su nombre. Los primeros en caer en esta cruenta lucha no lo temían. Nosotros tampoco deberíamos.- Hermione se secó los ojos y continuó.- Los que hoy estamos aquí, hemos corrido con suerte. Una suerte inmerecida, pensamos a veces. Porque, al menos yo, me preguntó cada día que tuve que no tenían todos los demás que murieron.- se hizo un silencio muy profundo. -También faltan aquí compañeros y compañeras queridos que han emigrado o no han salido tan bien librados de esta contienda: De Hufluppuff: Bones Susan, Abbot Hannah, McMillan Ernie. De Ravenclaw: Abbot Terry, Turpin Lisa. De Slytherin: Malfoy Draco, Spike Lawrence. De Gryffindor…-

Algo muy agudo se le clavó en el costado izquierdo del pecho a Ron. "_No lo hagas."_ Susurró. Por el rabillo del ojo, comenzó a ver borroso a Harry. ¿Estaría llorando? ¿Lloraban todos? ¿Lloraba sólo él? ¿Lloraba Hermione?

- Longbottom Neville, Thomas Dean, Donatelli Mariana, Jolie Angie… - la voz de Hermione perdió firmeza y se resquebrajo. No pudo recomponerla. Se le trabaron las palabras y comenzó a luchar con el nudo de dolor que le subía desde la garganta.

- **Vamos, Harry, te prometo que no te pasará nada.- Ron le paso un brazo alrededor del cuerpo y lo levantó.- ¿Lo ves, lo ves? ¡Te dije que podía esperar un día más! ¡Pero no! ¡Tenías que hacerlo hoy! ¡Debiste haber dormido antes de enfrentártele! ¡Destruir un horrocrux requiere mucho esfuerzo!- Las lágrimas de Ron se mezclaba con algo rojísimo ¿Su cabello? ¿No? ¿Sangre? Pequeños riachos de sangre que le empapaban la pálida piel del rostro.**

- **Suenas como Hermione.- Harry sonrió débilmente y lo miró con el único ojo sano. Los fragmentos de cristal del anteojo se le habían insertado en el otro.**

- **Yo no sueno así.- la cansada voz de Hermione los alcanzó desde atrás. La castaña se pusó a la par de ellos y tomó al moreno por el brazo, para ayudar a Ron. **

**Harry quiso girar la cabeza hacia ella, pero algo debió dolerle en la nuca porque hizo un gesto de dolor (lo que generó otro gesto de dolor por las múltiples heridas de la cara) y desistió de moverse. Las piernas le temblaban y apenas podía apoyarse en ellas para aligerar su propio peso.**

- **Dejenme aquí.- pidió en voz baja.**

- **Ni pensarlo.- contestó testarudamente Ron.**

**Con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Harry se zafó de ellos y se arrojó al suelo.**

- **¡Harry, Harry!- chilló Hermione, agachándose junto a él y tomándolo de una mano, tiró de él para incorporarlo. El moreno no se movió. En cambio, profirió un quejido de dolor.**

- **Esta bien, esta bien.- se apresuró a decir Ron, se agachó él también y tomó su otra mano. - ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No me dejes con este cargo de conciencia! ¡Le prometí a mi madre que te traería de vuelta sano y salvo!-**

- **Curioso. Yo le prometí exactamente lo mismo. Solo que incluía a Hermione y a todos. Estoy cansado, Ron, solo quiero dormirme de una vez. Déjame aquí.-**

**Hermione comenzó a llorar más fuerte y cubrió con las lágrimas la mano de Harry que sostenía.**

- **Si pudiera moverme, te secaría las lágrimas, Herms. Haz de cuenta que lo hecho ya y no llores.- Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y poco a poco parecía dormirse un poco más.- Muy cansado. Antes de irme a la cama, les diré algo chicos: son lo primero que he llegado a amar realmente.-**

- **No… -**

- **Buenas noches, chicos.-**

**Y realmente parecía dormir ahora. Y realmente todo había acabado.**

-… Potter, Harry.- logró decir finalmente la chica.

Hermione dejó con precipitación el estrado y corrió hacia Ron. Ron se preguntó, primero, que era ese grito desgarrador que había roto el acongojado silencio y, luego, porque Hermione corría hacia él llorando. Un minuto más tarde, porque corría él también hacia ella. Dos minutos más tarde, porque lloraba. Tres minutos más tarde, porque ambos se abrazaban con desesperación y lloraban al unísono.

- Muerto, muerto, muerto.- repetía entre los sollozos la castaña, refugiándose más en sus brazos.

- Ya lo sé. ¡Lo sé, maldita sea!- gritó Ron. Vivir nueve meses creándote fantasmas de tu mejor amigo, imágenes de sus charlas del pasado y espejos de gestos, actitudes, sombras de Harry. Negarse a dejarlo ir. ¡Nunca, nunca había estado en verdad Harry! ¡Siempre había sido una imagen de su mente diciéndole que Malfoy tramaba algo, susurrando muy quedo con Hermione, consolándola, dándole consejos! ¡Nueve meses al borde la locura! ¡Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Nueve meses loco! ¡Esa no era forma de conservar a Harry!

- Hay algo más que quiero que sepas.- Hermione tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos. La chica tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y las lágrimas aún frescas. Supuso que el se debía ver igual de mal. – Te amo Ron.-

- Dios, y Harry, saben que yo también te amo.-

- Prométeme que superaremos todo esto, juntos.-

- Te prometo que… ninguna otra cicatriz.-

FIN

**Bueno, allí esta el motivo por el cual no podía hacerlo en un fic largo. Rowling probablemente se las ingenie para que en un año Ron – porque todo este fic esta desde el punto de vista de Ron, excepto una parte del principio, que esta de parte de Hermione. (Pero en esa parte no aparece Harry.)- presencie escenas con Harry que encajen perfectamente con el momento y nadie más (ni siquiera Hermione) note. A mi ya me ha costado bastante este poco. Y no, no soy fanática de "Sexto sentido". Aunque si se fijan, Ron se da cuenta que la túnica de gala es igual a la de cuarto año (La única que le vio a Harry, porque supongo que la del funeral de Dumbledore debería ser más oscura que un verde botella) Y cuando lo ve hablando con Hermione los ve más niños de lo que realmente son para veinte años, simplemente porque el recuerdo que proyecta es anterior.**

**Suponiendo que Rowling haga algo así ¿No sería en verdad sorprendente? Todos creeríamos que Harry realmente no murió (primero, entonces comprobaríamos con alivio que todo fueron falsos rumores) pero luego nos enteramos que en verdad si murió y Ron estuvo psicótico todo el tiempo, lo que resultaría sorprendente. Habría un libro para el último año en Hogwarts y de algún modo sería con nueva trama, porque no se centra en Harry. **

**Y ahora así mi favorito… Responderé sus Reviews.**

**YO (¿o vos?): Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic, ya ves que no solo lo continué, sino que ya lo termine también. Muchas gracias por los abrazos, por el tiempo y el comentario. ¡Besos!**

**Naexass: La verdad es que no se me ocurrió que esa frase dejaba como mentalmente inestable a Harry, ¡Pero resulta que sí! En realidad, según la perspectiva de Ron, eso sería como una broma de Harry (Preguntar por Malfoy como si nada hubiera pasado), pero también es el único recuerdo persistente de Ron de lo que diría Harry todos los comienzos de clase. Ya viste, había algo muy bastante raro. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!**

**Zaimadden: (Voy en contra de mis intereses, pero en fin: no es ninguna obligación… moral leer todas las pavadas que yo escribo por ahí. Y escribo muchas y pocas no publico. De hecho, solo un fic de HP no publique) (Y gracias a Dios, porque me daría mucha vergüenza) Gracias por decir que te sorprendí (Aunque, a mi entender, este capítulo es una verdadera sorpresa y un gran giro) ¡Gracias por decir que te esta gustando y por tomarte tu tiempo para escribirme! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Hubiera jurado que me habías dejado un Review en el capítulo anterior! Mi mente también, como la de Ron, ve lo que quiere. ¡Saludos!**

**Amsp14: Creo que tu opinión esta un poco parcializada (Si, soné como Percy, lo que pasa es que estoy re-re-re- leyendo "El Cáliz de Fuego") No, es broma. Entonces, imaginate lo agradecida que estoy de que hayas dicho que mis fics te gustan. Aunque haces muy bien en leer lo que sigue antes de opinar, no sea cosa que te arrepientes de tu opinión. Por supuesto, estoy esperando la crítica de este capítulo final (Y no me importaría que fuera mala) ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!**

**Bueno, para los muchos Reviews que me van a dejar. (¡Pobrecita!) dos cosas: Si quieren respuesta, dejen una dirección de mail. Y si tienen alguna teoría del séptimo libro, también me interesan.**

**¡Hasta la próxima… muy próxima!**


End file.
